Kidd x Luffy x Law
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu attendait appuyer contre l'un des poteaux, situer à l'entrer du lycée. Il faisait ça chaque matin, depuis qu'il a été transféré dans le lycée One Piece.
**Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu attendait appuyer contre l'un des poteaux, situer à l'entrer du lycée. Il faisait ça chaque matin, depuis qu'il a été transféré dans le lycée One Piece. Il regardait deux jeunes garçons de son âge arriver vers lui, l'un d'eux porte toujours avec lui un chapeau de paille. Et l'autre qui avait aussi un chapeau mais lui été nordique, et on voyait aussi un logo sur ces tee-shirts à travers un chemisier blanc. Il aimait les bagarres, ces amis, sa famille et surtout ces deux garçons, l'un d'eux le savait et n'arrêté pas de taquiner et de le chambré par la même occasion. Et cela lui courait sur le haricot mais l'aimé toujours autant, pendant un certain temps il avait tout essayé pour se convaincre le contraire, mais quand les garçons étaient là l'évidence revenait toujours à lui.**

 **"** **Salut Kidd !** **" Dit l'homme au chapeau de paille**  
 **"** **Salut Luffy, Law !** **" S'exclama-t-il**  
 **"** **Salut poil de carotte !** **" Dit le second homme**  
 **"** **Comment m'as-tu appelé le psychopathe?** **" Dit-il avec énervement dans la voix**  
 **"** **Et en plus tu es sourd, poil de carotte ambulante !** **" Dit-il avec fierté**  
 **"** **Arrêtez tout les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas passer une journée, sans vous tirez dans les pattes?** **" Dit-il en les séparant**

 **Il se demanda comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un psychopathe, et d'un imbécile heureux avec une bouille trop mignonne.**

 **"** **Kidd ... Kidd tu es avec nous?** **" Dit Luffy en passant ces mains devant les yeux de Kidd**  
 **"** **Hein?** **" Dit-il en revenant à lui-même**  
 **"** **Tu viens chez moi, ce soir? Ou tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu?** **" Dit Luffy**  
 **"** **Je n'ai rien prévu ce soir, donc se sera avec plaisir. Est-ce que le déganté viens aussi?** **"**  
 **"** **Qu'est-ce que ta? Tu ne me veux pas? Et bien dommage pour toi, Luffy ma aussi inviter.** **" Dit Law en se collant à Luffy** **  
**  
 **Le brun commença à avoir quelque rougeur qui pointez leur bout du nez, et l'homme aux cheveux de feu le remarqua ce qui étira ces lèvres d'un rouge sang.**

 **"** **Je vais rejoindre Zoro et Sanji, donc à ce soir !** **" Dit-il en partant de l'étreinte de Law**  
 **"** **Pourquoi tu souriais comme ça ?** **"**  
 **"** **Tu as raté quelque chose d'inoubliable le déganté. Et quand nous y somme, Luffy est ta moi. Je ne te le laisserais pas, alors laisse le tomber c'est clair Monsieur Traffy.** **"**  
 **"** **Tu rêve un peu trop, poil de carotte.** **" Dit le fameux Traffy en se rapprochant de son homologue**

 **Il attrapa sa cravate et colla ces lèvres sur celle d'Eustass. Ce baiser fut tout d'abord timide mais plus les secondes passer, plus le baiser devenait fiévreux et passionné. Les barrières qu'il avait forgé pendant plus de trois ans, cédèrent d'un seul coup et maintenant il en voulait beaucoup plus. Mais il devait reprendre sa respiration, alors il décolla ces lèvres sur celle du brun mais un "** **Luffy revient** **" leur fit revenir à la réalité. Luffy se rapprocha d'eux avec lenteur, on pouvait ressentir de la tristesse, du dégoût et beaucoup de haine sortir toutes les spores du corps. Ces yeux étaient couverts par son chapeau de paille, mais on pouvait facilement détecter la rage qui devait brûler dans ces yeux.**

 **"** **Luffy ?** **" Dit Law en s'écartant de Kidd**  
 **"** **Luffy ?** **"**

 **Le Monkey D leurs mis un de ces coup de poing, cela les projeta au sol. Et la phrase qui en découdra, leur brisa le cœur.** **  
**  
 **"** **Je vous HAIS TOUT LES DEUX, vous m'entendez je vous hais. Vous avez brisé mon cœur en mille morceaux, je vous aimais mais vous vous en foutez royalement.** **" Dit-il en partant en courant vers le portail.**

 **Ils restèrent assis sur leurs fesses en plein milieu de la cour principale, plusieurs élèves les regarder avec stupeur et méfiance.**

 **"** **Fermé vos bouches, vous allez gober des mouches !** **" Dit-il en se relevant**

 **Il partit dans la même direction que le Monkey D, mais il fut arrêter par Law.**

 **"** **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?** **"**  
 **"** **Tu pars ou comme ça?** **"**  
 **"** **Je vais rechercher la personne que j'aime, et toi aussi tu devrais faire pareil vu que tu l'aime?** **"**  
 **"** **Tu prends cette direction, et moi celle-là ! On se rejoint dans deux heures au parc, et appel moi si tu la retrouvé et je ferais de même.** **" Dit-il en partant vers la rue de droite.**

 **Il commença à partir vers celle de gauche, et il remarqua plusieurs têtes très familières.** **  
**  
 **"** **Vous me voulez quoi?** **"**  
 **"** **Ta pas intérêt à encore le faire pleuré ou à le rentre triste, parce que tu auras affaire à nous Kidd. Et je ne te cacherais pas, que tu auras du souci à te faire.** **" Dit Zoro avec une voix qui se faisait sans appel**  
 **"** **Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le marimo, nous te gardons à l'œil alors va le cherché. Et ramène nous le avec le sourire, et si ce n'est pas le cas alors cache toi dans un trou de souris.** **" Dit Sanji en allumant l'une de ces cigarettes**  
 **"** **Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux, et pourquoi vous n'allez pas le dire au psychopathe plutôt?** **"**  
 **"** **Il le sait déjà, depuis très longtemps même.** **" Dit Nami**

 **Les Mugiwaras retournèrent à l'intérieure du lycée, et il se mit à courir dans tout les recoins de la ville ou il pourrait retrouver Luffy. Deux heures plus tard, il rejoint Law sur l'un des bancs du parc.**

 **"** **Law! Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé Luffy?** **" Dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de celui-ci**  
 **"** **Non Kidd! Et cela commence fortement a m'inquiétée.** **"**

 **Il regarda devant lui et on voyait l'étang d'un bleu turquoise avec le reflet du soleil sur celui-ci, les arbres étaient en fleurs et il y avait un très léger vent du Sud. Cela fit tomber les pétales des arbres, et il se remémora un jour ou il était avec Luffy. Un sourire triste et crispé étira ces lèvres, et un détail lui sauta aux yeux.**

 **"** **Law, je sais ou il est ! Suis-moi !** **" Dit -il en prenant la main de Law**  
 **"** **Mais ou? On a fait toute la ville, je ne vois pas est-ce qu'il peut être?** **" S'exclama Law**

 **Après avoir traversé la ville, ils s'engagèrent dans un petit chantier et quinze minutes plus tard. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière qui surplombé toute la ville, et sur l'un des roches prêt du bord se trouver Luffy. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.**  
 **  
**  
 **"** **Luffy?** **" Dit Law avec soulagement et en avançant vers lui**  
 **"** **Reste ou tu es Law !** **" Dit-il avec froideur sans précédent**  
 **"** **Non. Je t'aime Luffy, alors s'il te plait éloigne toi du bord** **" Dit-il avec angoisse et peur**  
 **"** **Tu dis sa, juste pour me faire plaisir. Et cela me fait encore plus mal** **"**  
 **  
** **Luffy se trouver maintenant au bord de la falaise, et un faux pas il terminerait 500 mètres plus bas.** **  
**  
 **"** **Luffy, tu vas éloigner ton petit cul du bord de la falaise au sinon je viendrais moi-même te cherché. Et tu risque fortement le regretter, et je n'irais pas avec les pincettes alors s'il te plait éloigne toi de la falaise.** **"**  
 **"** **Tu crois peut être quand l'engueulant, il va t'écoutait gentiment est revenir par ici? Tu es plus stupide que lui, ou tu as un haricot à la place du cerveau ou quoi?** **" Dit Law avec énervement**

 **Pendant ce temps Luffy se rapprocha d'eux avec son fameux sourire qui le rendait baka.**

 **"** **Merci Nami, ton plan marche comme des roulettes** **" Dit-il tout bas**

 **Les deux hommes qui se crêper le chignon n'avaient toujours pas remarqué que Luffy se dirigeait vers eux, et ils se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup au sol avec un chapeau de paille sur eux.** **  
**  
 **"** **Luffy, explique-nous ton changement d'humeur?** **" Disent- ils en cœur**  
 **"** **Nami avait raison, vous êtes tout les deux amoureux de moi? Et moi je ressens la même chose, pour vous deux** **" Dit-il naturellement**

 **Le brun les embrassa un part un, et la température augmenta très vite en quelque seconde.**

 **"** **Law tu recommence comme au lycée, et je ne me retiendrais pas aussi facilement** **"**  
 **"** **Tu craque bien vite je trouve, mais la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas ce genre de bisou en public** **"**  
 **"** **Tu veux dire?** **"**  
 **"** **Oui ! Dans un endroit plus approprié, et plus chaleureux que ça.** **"** **  
**  
 **Le chapeau de paille se dirigea vers la falaise, et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'une chute mortelle.**

 **"** **J'aime Kidd et Law !** **" Dit-il en criant de toute ces forces**

 **En s'attendant pas à cela, les deux autres protagonistes sursautèrent et le rejoignirent au rebord de la falaise.**

 **"** **Moi aussi j'aime Law et Luffy !** **" Dit-il en criant**  
 **"** **Kidd, Luffy je vous aime !** **" Dit- il en criant**

 **Maintenant toute la ville est témoin de cette amour qui brûle, au fond des cœurs des trois jeunes garçons. Ils repartirent vers le lycée avec le cœur léger, et maintenant tout le lycée était au courant du couple Kidd x Luffy x Law.**


End file.
